


A Dangerous, Frivolous Sculpture

by Lindzzz



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence now comes in light dom flavor, Established Relationship, Humor, Look at that credence with all his agency and confidence in himself, M/M, Newt Voice: "This is the story of how I died.", One Shot, Post canon, Prompt Fill, Prostate Massagers, Sex Toys, being a general hazard to the health and well being and bloodflow of newt, confident!credence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindzzz/pseuds/Lindzzz
Summary: For the prompt: " Because Newt is a complete clutterbug and I have a terrible sense of humour, something where Credence happens across one of Newt's sex toys in a place it probably shouldn't be and having no idea what it's for, quizzes Newt about it."“Newt? Is this a magic thing?”It was such a pleasantly calm day, until Newt looked up to see Credence holding the dark wood, carved in the sinuously curling shape of what Newt thought had been a well hidden prostate massager.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok I'm still working on the next chapter for the Studies fic but like. I had this prompt sitting here and I had to. I had to.

It is remarkable, how the most ordinary and pleasant of days can very rapidly take a turn for the frantic.  
  
Today, it’s when Credence’s voice, calm and curious, makes Newt lift his head from making a new batch of pellets for the mooncalves.  
  
“Newt? Is this a magic thing?”

It was such a pleasantly calm day, until Newt looked up to see Credence holding the dark wood, carved in the sinuously curling shape of what Newt thought had been a well hidden prostate massager.  
  
 _Say something._  
  
 _Bloody anything! Merlin’s beard, where did he get that?!_  
  
It isn’t that Credence is anywhere in the vicinity of innocent. Not anymore. He was, at one point. But as soon as things started with them it had apparently opened a floodgate of years of repressed sexuality and, well…innocence is long a thing of the past. Good damn riddance because that man is an incredibly focused and attentive partner, if sometimes toeing the line of overwhelming in his intensity.  
  
So it isn’t any fear for innocence, so much as that Newt really does not want to try to explain some of the more complicated mechanics of self pleasure to someone who has only recently discovered the wonders of a prostate in the first place.  
  
Which is why he needs to bloody _say something_. Say it’s a magic device and make up a word to sate Credence’s pure and well meaning curiosity then hide the damn thing well away.  
  
Newt opens his mouth and is dismayed when all that comes out is a sound that could only be compared to a very distressed tea kettle.  
  
This, unfortunately, does absolutely nothing towards getting Credence to let it go. Quite the opposite. Credence’s head jerks up, dark eyes widening in alarm at the sound Newt makes.  
  
“Newt?”  
  
“Don’t worry about that!” Newt manages, wincing at the bizarre crack in his voice at the end. Credence does not cease to worry about it. Instead, he frowns slightly, head tilting as he focuses his attention from the device, to Newt.  
  
This is an alarming turn of events in an already alarming circumstance. Credence has the uncanny ability to tell what Newt is thinking just by watching him close enough. The boy swears that he has no legilimens abilities, but Newt wonders sometimes.  
  
He tries very, very hard to keep his face straight, his fingers starting to tap a rapid rhythm on the table.  
  
“What is it?” Credence asks again, taking a step back and holding it closer to his chest when Newt makes a move towards it.  
  
“It’s- well it’s very dangerous!” Newt tries, and Credence’s eyebrows go up a fraction.  
  
“You probably shouldn’t keep it lying around.” He says evenly, and still making no moves to put the damn thing down. “What does it do?”  
  
Newt has loved, deeply loved, how much Credence’s confidence has grown. The Credence that Newt smuggled away in his suitcase would have let this go without any questions. But now Credence often asks questions, and often pushes things in that quiet, intent way of his.  
  
It’s lovely. And incredibly inconvenient.  
  
“I thought. I am sure I said not to worry about that, Credence.” Newt huffs, standing up straighter and trying for a more aggressive approach. His skin heats from the neck up, and Credence’s gaze sharpens as Newt focuses on the wall behind Credence’s shoulder.   
  
“You’re embarrassed by it.”  
  
How the hell.  
  
“How did- I am not!” Newt mutters furiously, and the heat has now reached his ears. He feels Credence’s eyes boring into him, taking in every twitch and- and he clenches his hands to stop his fingers from tapping.  
  
“Why are you embarrassed?” Credence asks, and Newt looks down and buggering hell that was a mistake because Credence’s pale fingers are curled delicately around the main bulge of the toy, thumb running absently up and down the smooth wood.  
  
Newt makes another tea kettle sound, then shuts his traitorous mouth, pursing his lips together hard.  
  
“It’s-”  
  
A dangerous device he found on a remote island with unknown and dark purposes. A frivolous sculpture. No, can’t use that one he already said it was dangerous. A dangerous frivolous sculpture.  
  
“Newt.” Credence says, and he’s much closer now, eyes dark and fixed in two hard points on Newt’s face as Newt stares wide eyed at Credence’s fingers on the toy.  
  
“It’s a personal device!” Newt squawks. Damn it!  
  
Credence stops his slow approach, frowning a little again as he looks down at the toy. “A what?”  
  
“For pleasure. A personal device for self pleasure. It’s- you insert it anally and the curve there is meant to provide internal prostate stimulation while the bit curving out there presses from the outside.” Newt blurts all at once. Once he’s started getting a roll on it, it’s a bit difficult to stop it.  
  
The silence following is a dreadful thing. Credence’s hands have gone still on the toy, and Newt feels the eyes fix on him again.  
  
And then do nothing but fix on him. Newt shifts uneasily under the gaze, and makes the mistake of looking up once.  
  
Credence’s face is it’s usual neutral mask. The only thing betraying him is a couple points of pink high on his cheekbones, which is beautifully distracting while being no help in figuring out what the man is thinking. Credence watches him, dark eyes un-moving as they take Newt in. It’s a stare that Newt is technically used to. As used to a stare like that as one can be when it feels like someone is carefully putting a puzzle together and is trying to find the final piece in your skull.  
  
Newt looks away quickly, heart threatening to relocate itself from his ribcage to his throat as the silence drags on.  
  
“Credence. Look, don’t worry about that it’s not-”  
  
“Show me.” Credence interrupts, voice low and soft.  
  
Newt opens his mouth, and shuts it before another distressing sound can come out. His blood relocates itself very rapidly.  
  
“I need to update my will.” He announces, and Credence only frowns slightly, waiting for further explanation. Bless that man. “You’re going to be the end of me. _Merlin’s beard_ that’s-. Fine. Alright.”  
  
Credence blinks, then- and Newt is very glad he was looking up for this part - his mouth curls at the corners, eyes lighting up. Which is another fantastic sign of progress, since the first time Newt made a joke like that it took a good ten minutes for Credence to stop panicking.  
  
Now, he looks absolutely _delighted_.  
  
—  
  
Amazing, how a single day can swing wildly from one direction to another. From peaceful to sheer bloody panic to-  
  
“Like this?” Credence asks softly, and Newt’s hands fist in the sheets as the smooth, well lubricated wood pushes at his entrance.   
  
“Oh, yes.” Newt pants, staring up at the ceiling, because the alternative is to look at the way Credence is watching him. Newt did that once, and one glance at those dark eyes somehow darker, watching him with a soft reverence as Credence breathed through softly parted lips, was about enough to do him in after a mortifyingly short time.  
  
His limbs are doing things he can’t really control, writhing and twisting on the bed as Credence carefully rocks the toy into him, stretching him around the main bulge of it. A hand grips his hip to hold it still, and Newt really needs to update that will.  
  
“Are you alright?” Credence asks, and Newt makes the mistake of glancing down to see the small smile on his face when Newt only makes a whining sound in response. He gasps as the toy finishes working into him, and there’s the lightest brush of fingers around his stretched entrance scrambling his mind up even more.  
  
“Yes!” He finally gasps, remembering that Credence asked him a question. He feels his thighs shaking violently when the toy pushes up against his prostate, smooth and warm. “Oh Merlin yes- Yes Credence.”  
  
“What did you think about when you used it?” Credence asks, and his voice should not be so soft and even when he asks bloody things like that.  
  
“I really- oh!” Newt jolts as the toy rocks in him. Bastard! “Really need to update that will.”  
  
Credence only hums, and the lightest, warmest brush of lips on his thighs makes Newt’s body tremble.  
  
“It- the toy.” He gasps, feeling Credence watching him intently. “If you tap it at the base, it starts moving on it’s own.”  
  
“I want to do it.” Credence answers, and Newt feels his fingertips brushing against him, making him jolt again when Credence takes the curve of it and starts moving it in slow, steady rocks.  
  
“Oh, oh! Oh I- suit…suit yourself-” Newt babbles, and it’s about the last thing he manages to say with any semblance of coherency. He tries for words, and all that come out are gasping moans shaped around the syllables of Credence’s name. He’s only aware of feelings. Of the toy rocking slow and relentless and merciless in him, the knob on the outside pressing perfectly up under his balls and Credence’s fingers brushing against his entrance with each steady push in. There’s Credence’s lips on his thighs, his stomach, his hips, puffs of warm air as Credence starts whispering praises on his skin.  
  
As soon as another hand wraps around his cock, he’s done for. Newt was already gasping every strained breath, and he nearly sobs at the touch, hands twisting in the blankets and toes curling as he arches and comes.  
  
When he looks up again, Credence is watching him with black, heated eyes, holding Newt’s gaze as he licks a few drops of release from his fingers.  
  
“Bloody menace.” Newt groans, head falling back to the bed so he doesn’t have to see the sharp grin on Credence’s face.


End file.
